What's going on?
by Dessi16
Summary: Kid and Patti have been acting strange, and Liz is curious as to why. She goes to Soul and Maka for help. Maka thinks they are planning something special for Liz. Soul thinks that Kid and Patti are secretly dating. Liz then gets herself caught up in her own relationship. Pairings: Kid & Patti ;Soul & Maka; Liz & Crona; and Black*Star & Tsubaki. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I decided to get out of my comfort zone and write a Soul Eater fan fiction. I hope you like it, and it is a DTK and Patti paring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the characters.**

* * *

** Kid's Point of View **

* * *

"Kid," A voice said as I was getting poked in the face. "KID ARE YOU AWAKE?! Liz I think he is dead." She giggled as she kept jabbing my side.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Patti I'm not dead I wa...Oh my god your eyebrows are uneven!" I shouted as I reached for the tweezers on my bedside table.

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes. "Kid you might as well have been dead, you slept through your alarm clock." She said pointing at the clock by my hand. "It's 8:45 i the morning."

"How could you let me sleep in? I'm supposed to be up at 8 o'clock sharp. Not a minute before and not a minute after." I panicked. "This is bad, this is very bad."

Patti giggled and pointed at me. "He's doing it again sis. He must really like the number 8." She burst into hysterics as I started pacing my room, forgetting all about her uneven eyebrows.

"Kid we have a bigger problem than you not getting up at 8 o'clock." Liz said smacking me in the back of the head. "She brought another giraffe home."

"It's not a giraffe, its my friend and her name is Moo Moo." Patti said running out of my room so she could hide the giraffe.

"I'll call the zoo. Liz you find that thing before it ruins my perfectly symmetrical house." I said reaching for the phone. _'Patti what am I going to do with you?' _I thought to myself.

"Yes hello?" I asked as the zookeeper answered the phone. "Are you missing a giraffe? Yes she took 'Moo Moo' again. Don't ask me why she named him Moo Moo. No sir I do not know what goes through her head. To be honest I don't want to. Okay he will be back in an hour."

Just as I hung up on the zookeeper, Liz walked in leading a giraffe with a lamp shade on it head. "She is getting pretty desperate, considering this time she didn't even think of how to hide Moo Moo. She has to know this is the most obvious hiding place right?" Liz said taking the lamp shade off the giraffe's head.

"Liz you take the giraffe back to the zoo, and I'll keep Patti busy." I said, and walked off to find Patti.

"As you wish," I heard Liz mutter as she walked out the front door.

"Oh Patti," I said. "Come out, come out where ever you are."

She giggled, and I swung around. Our lips connected and it was like a spark went between us both. I pulled away quickly and blushed. "I'm s-sorry."

She giggled again and was a bright pink color. Her blue eyes shining with something new in them. Was it love? I'm sure it couldn't be love, it was just a small little peck on the lips that lasted for like thirty seconds. But why did it feel like an eternity? I licked my lips, I could still feel that gentle pressure and her taste lingered there. It was sweet like peppermints.

"Kid? Why are you staring at me?" She asked and giggled once more.

I looked down. "Was I staring? I'm sorry."

She studied me and smiled. "It's okay, you can stare at me if you want." She said sounding more serious than usual.

When I looked up she was staring at me, and biting her lower lip. "What?" I asked and looked down at my clothes. I was still in my pajamas, which made me blush a final time before I ran back to my room.

* * *

**Patti's Point of View**

* * *

"He is so funny sometimes, with the way he turned red when he realized he was in his pajamas." I giggled and poured a cup of tea for my teddy bear Mr. Bear. "But it's cute. Oh and he kissed me today as well Mr. Bear."

I got up and spun around the room. "How long have I had this crush on him Ellie?" I asked my stuffed elephant. "One or two years now?" I cocked my head. "Of course you're right Ellie it's been two years now."

There was a knock on my door. "Come in and join the tea party." I called pouring more tea for Coco, my stuffed puppy.

The door opened and Kid was standing in the door way. "I'd rather not, but we have to talk..." He said. "About what happened earlier this morning."

"We can talk while we have tea." I said pulling him in the room and pushing him in a chair. Then I took a seat in my own chair. "Would you like some tea?"

"Why, of course Madam." He said holding out his cup. As I poured him a glass he spoke. "This morning was an accident it was never meant to happen..."

"Of course it was meant to happen." I cut in. "It was fate."

He looked skeptical for a second. "What make you think it was fate?"

"Everything happens for a reason. Coco more tea?" I said pouring more tea for Coco. "Plus I felt something, when we kissed this morning."

He said at me like I said something he wouldn't have expected. "You mean like...like a spark?"

"Exactly," I giggled, and he turned a bright shade of red. "Kid...I li-" My sentence was cut short because he leaned forward and kissed me for the second time today.

This time it was longer and sweeter. His tender lips fit so perfectly against my own. The kiss deepened as I kissed him back, but before it could go any further Liz walked in the front door. We broke away breathless, and shared a look that said Liz is not to know about this yet.

He cleared his throat and said, "The tea was good, I hope you'll have me again." Then he got up and walked out of my room.

I giggled and started to clean up the mess, but got bored and swept it all onto the floor. I skipped out of my room on the search for Moo Moo.

* * *

**How did you like it? It's the first of many Soul Eater stories. Most of them will be romances. Reviews? I wanna know if I should continue.**

**~Dessi16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is Chapter 2 I hope you like it. It's Liz's, Maka's, and Crona's Points of view this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater or the characters.**

* * *

** Liz's Point of View**

* * *

"Patti!" I shouted, when I entered the house. "You are not allowed to have another giraffe in this house ever again you hear me?" I said as she poked her head around the corner.

"Why the hell did you take Coco back?!" She shouted as she stormed up to me in rage mode. "Coco is mine not that mean old woman who owns all those other sad-looking animals."

I backed away knowing not to mess with her when she was like this. _'Man she is scary.'_ I thought. "I didn't take her back she is hiding outside. All I said was she wasn't allowed back inside."

"Oh okay," She said happy and giddy again. "I guess I'll go find her, wanna come help me?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she studied me.

"No, Patti it's okay I have to clean something." I said shaking my head. "You go ahead and look for Coco."

"Okay, see ya later!" She said bounding out the front door.

I let out a sigh, when the door closed. "Man her sudden mood swings are so scary. I just hope that will keep her busy for a little while so I can get a nap." I said to myself as I turned towards my room.

"Hey Liz!" Kid shouted as he spotted me. "Have you seen Patti?"

"She went out." I said as a eyed him skeptically. "Why?"

He studied his feet. "N-no reason. Oh my Death! It's crooked!" He flew past me and started to work on getting a picture straight.

I headed for my room, and laid down in my big soft bed. I closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't no matter what I did. Eventually I got out of bed and went down stairs.

I looked around Patti was still gone, and Kid was still working on straightening the picture. I grabbed my house keys and shouted, "Yo Kid I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled as he concentrated on his task.

* * *

** Maka's Point of View**

* * *

"Coming!" I shouted when I heard a knock on the apartment door. I unwrapped Souls arm from around my midsection and put on a robe.

The knock came three more times, a pause and then a final knock. That was Liz's knock ,"Liz I'm coming give me a second." I said as I rushed to the door.

"Oh!" She said eyeing my flimsy robe. "I'm sorry is this a bad time? I could come back later."

"It's fine we were just napping." I said, as I quickly pulled her in the door. "What is it?"

"I think Kid is hiding something from me." Liz said looking at her feet. "What's worse is I think Patti is in on it."

I led her to the couch and she sat down. "I'll make tea." I said, before she could go on. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Then I left the room to go and make the tea.

When I finished making the tea I brought it out, and saw Soul decided to make an appearance. "So tell me what's going on."

"Well, it started when Kid asked where Patti was, when I asked why he said it was nothing and made a mad dash to go fix something that was already perfectly symmetrical." She said just staring at her tea.

"Well maybe they're planning a surprise for you." I said patting her knee.

"Sounds to me like they are dating." Soul said.

"They can't be dating, I would've known about it!" She said standing up abruptly, dropping her glass of tea. When it shattered on the ground she just stared at it.

"Darn and that was my favorite glass." Soul said trying to ease the tension that was building up in the room.

That seemed to get her out of her dazed state. "Oh, Maka I'm so sorry. I'll get you a new tea set." She said bending down to clean up the glass."

"Liz don't worry about it, I was going to get new tea cups anyways." I said helping her pick p the glass.

"What's wrong with the tea cups we have?" Soul asked.

"Well one's chipped, one's shattered, and our third one is missing." I stated. "Liz I think you should go home and rest." I said noticing how uncomfortable the girl was getting.

"Yeah, rest." She said moving towards the door. "Thanks Maka, maybe they are planning a surprise for me." Then she shut the door behind her.

"Come here love." Soul said opening his arms.

I fell into them with a sigh.

"Now where were we?" He asked looking at me.

I laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

He picked me up and we moved back to the bedroom.

* * *

** Crona's Point of View.**

* * *

I was hiding in the shadows. I didn't want Ragnarök to find me, because I didn't know what he would do to me if he found me this time. Each time the punishment was worse, than the last. Last time I was beat and almost raped for running away. I still have the bruises from when he hit me.

"Crona!" Ragnarök called. "Crona, my girl come out where ever you are."

I pressed myself closer to the wall, trying to stay hidden. Sadly I accidentally kicked a glass bottle, and his head snapped in my direction. I started to run the other direction.

"Oh come on baby don't run from me like that, you know what happens when you run from me." He grunted as he chased after me. "All I want is a sandwich, is that too much to ask for?"

I tried to run a little faster, but the attempt was useless. He was gaining on me, and fast. I turned a corner and ended up running into another girl. "H-help m-me." I stuttered.

"From what?" She asked already looking around.

"Crona dear, I just want what I paid for." Ragnarök said rounding the corner.

"H-him." I said pointing, as I hid behind her.

She nodded and stood protectively in front of me.

"Excuse me but I think you should move before you get hurt miss." Ragnarök said smiling.

"Why should I?" She asked. "It's not like you would hit a girl."

"I just want what's mine." He said his smile wavering.

"I don't think it's legal to own someone." She retorted. "What do you want with her anyway?"

He smacked her. "I told you to move, and since you didn't I'll move you myself." He said reaching out to grab her hair. Once he out a had a grip he yanked, and she let out a scream. "Actually I don't want that pink haired child anymore, I want you." He said using his free hand to cover her mouth.

Before he could respond, she elbowed him in the stomach and bit his hand simultaneously. He released her with a howl of pain, and then he swung, but she was to fast for him. She ducked, punched his nose breaking it, and finally kicked him in the groin.

"Come on." She said grabbing my hand and we took off running.

"What's your name? You already know mine it's Crona." I said smiling up at hood er.

"My name is Liz." She panted when we came to a stop.

"Thanks, for helping me back there." I said.

"Don't mention it." She replied pushing a gate open.

"Um Liz?"

"Yes?" She asked turning around.

I stood up on my tip-toes and brushed my lips softly against hers. I was expecting her to pull away, with me being a complete stranger and all. But instead she kissed back. When we finally pulled away we were both gasping for air.

"Come meet the people I live with." She said smiling.

"Are they mean?" I asked, taking a step backwards.

She laughed and said, "No, They are very friendly. I promise." And then she disappeared inside.

* * *

**Let's stop it there. Next chapter will have the beloved Black Star and Tsubaki in it. I hoped you like this chapter. REVIEWS?**

**~Dessi16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry I had a busy weekend but I'm here now. As promised this will have Black*Star and Tsubaki in it. By the way Black*Star and Tsubaki aren't dating in this chapter, but they will end up dating soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater.**

* * *

**Black*Star's Point of View**

* * *

"Yahoo!" I shouted as I pounced on an unsuspecting Maka.

"MAKA CHOP!" She shouted, and I was hit with the book she was writing in.

"Don't hit me," I said. "I am your GOD you can not hit me or I will..."

"Or you'll what?" She challenged with a smirk.

"I will take Soul's love for you away." I said, looking smug.

"I'm sorry man," Soul said draping his arm around my shoulder. "But you can't make me stop loving the love of my life. If you did that what kind of friend would you be? I mean come on it would be uncool."

"I guess you're right it would be uncool." I said. "Just think about my reputation as a god if I took someone's love away from them. I know I don't wanna be that kind of god."

Maka sighed and started to write again. Soul laughed and sat down next to her.

"Maka!" I demanded. "What are you writing!"

"Nothing." She said abruptly closing her book.

"I command you to let you god see it." I said holding my hand out for the book.

"Make me." She said putting it in her bag.

I smirked and lunged for the bag. At the same time she jumped up and over my head. "I AM YOUR GOD AND I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME THAT BOOK!"

"There is only one person who can tell me what to do and it isn't you." She said running away.

I smirked, but didn't follow her.

"Do you still want the book or were you just trying to scare her off?" Soul asked looking at me confused.

I held up a little yellow book that had MAKA'S NOTE written on the cover. "YAHOO! VICTORY IS MINE!"

Soul laughed and typed something on his phone.

"NOW TO READ WHAT IT SAYS!" I shouted.

"Black Star, be quiet or she'll find out you have it." Soul said covering his ears.

"Sorry," I said a little quieter. "Now lets read what it says."

"I already know what it says." Soul said getting up to find Maka. "See ya. Oh and be careful Maka will figure out sooner or later that you have her journal.

I just nodded and opened to the most recent entry.

_Yesterday, Liz came to me for help. She thinks Patti and Kid are hiding something from her. It might be true, but I've decided to take it upon myself to do a little spy work. _

_Patti is defiantly with Kid, and they do seem to be trying not to bring attention to themselves. My question is why would they be at the park, without Liz? Liz was right, something is off about these two. Kid doesn't seem to mind that one sleeve is dirty and the other one is wet, and Patti hasn't tried to sneak off and steal a giraffe yet. _

_Maybe Soul was right, but we won't know until I do a little more research._

_Sincerely,_

_Maka_ Albarn.

"What is Maka talking about here?" I wondered, as I got up to find Tsubaki.

* * *

**Tusbaki's Point of View**

* * *

I was quietly admiring butterflies, when Maka ran into me. I mean she literally ran into me, and we both fell to the ground in a tangled mess.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. It's just I was running away from th..."

"Maka it's okay it was an accident." I said cutting her off.

"Tsubaki? Is that you?" She asked, getting off of me. "I'm sorry I was running away from Black Star."

"It's okay Maka," I said smiling. "No blood no foul right? Why were you running from Black Star?"

"He was trying to get my notebook." She said opening her bag to pull it out. She looked in her bag and dumped the contents out. "That sneaky, little twerp. He stole my notebook."

"Maka?" I asked, looking at her confused. "It's not safe to dump your things out while we're at the park they could get stolen." I started picking up her things carefully.

"I know," She said as she started replacing her items back in her bag. "It's just I think Black Star may have stolen my notebook."

"What's so special about this notebook?" I asked as I handed her the last of her things.

"It has my detective work in it." She stated. "Now Black Star has it."

"Hey Tsubaki, guess what I have!" Black Star shouted, not noticing Maka.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She mumbled under her breath.

"I have Maka's notebook!" He said waving it in the air. "You'll never guess what she has in it."

I turned pink, when I saw his electric blue hair.

"Seriously how can you like this self-centered jerk?" She asked.

I shrugged, and looked back at Black Star. "You should give that back before she murders you."

"I will but you have to..." He trailed off when he finally spotted Maka.

She was glaring at him a dictionary in both hands. "Give. Me. My. Journal. Back. Now." She punctuated each word with a step towards the cowering boy.

"Y-you can't h-hurt me!" Black Star said hugging the notebook. "I a-am your g-god."

"If you were my god then you wouldn't need to steal the notebook to know what I was writing." She practically growled, as she lifted the dictionaries above her head.

He dropped the notebook and ran.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever saw Black Star scared." I said impressed.

She dropped the dictionaries and scooped up her notebook in a quick movement.

"He doesn't like getting hit in the head with a dictionary. I guess that he must have been extreamly frightened, at what two dictionaries and a very angry Maka could do." Soul said walking out of the shadows.

"It was still very impressive." I whispered. "Nothing ever scares the great Black Star."

Maka looked at me and nodded. "Thank you for helping me pick my things up, and thank you for the compliment."

"Oh it was no problem." I said looking at my feet. "Well dinner will be ready soon, I might as well be getting home. See you at school tomorrow." I said walking away.

* * *

**That's where I'm going to end it for now. Hope you liked. Next chapter will be Kid and Patti, and what happened at the park. I promise? Reviews? I'd love to hear what you guys think. A big thank you to all my followers and people who have commented or favorite this story. Have a cookie *throws cookies* Until next time.**

**~Dessi16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I know it's been over a month since I've updated this. It's just I just got my computer working again, and I had no other way to post. For all you people who keep telling me Crona isn't a girl. I know, but Crona's gender is undetermined so I decided to make Crona a girl. My next story will have Crona as a boy I promise. Here is the next chapter as promised, this will have Kid's P.O.V. as well as Liz's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Kid..." Patti whined.

"Yeah Patti?" I asked looking up from laying everything out by a tree in the shade.

"My hat fell in the water." She pouted. "Can you get it for me, pwease?"

I sighed and walked over to the small pond. "Where is it?" I asked. She pointed in the water right by the dock. "Don't worry I'll get it. You go sit down on the blanket, and watch the food."

"Okay!" She said and skipped off.

With a sigh I stuck my arm in the water, before I realized my sleeve wasn't rolled up. "Son of a biscuit." I muttered as I pulled the soaking wet hat out of the water. "I'm unsymmetrical! But I guess if its for Patti, then I'm fine with it."

"Kid look at the ants!" Patti shouted pointing at the ground. "They are so tiny!" She then bent down and started to pick them up.

"Patti, be careful they might be fire ants." I said as I walked back up the hill. "Oh I have your hat."

"Yay!" She said losing interest in the ants and running to me to get her hat. "Thank you so much Kid!" She put the hat on and hugged me.

"Patti," I gasped, "You're. Hugging. Me. To. Tight." I tried to wriggle free of her tight grip, but she only squeezed tighter. I started to see black, as I began to lose consciousness. "Can't. Breath." I gasped.

She released me. "Sorry. Hey do you want to play a game?" She asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, sure I guess." I said not wanting to say no to her cute puppy dog face. "What is it?"

"Dirt ball." She said scooping up a ball of dirt and throwing it at me.

"Hey! Not fair I wasn't ready!" I shouted shielding my face with the arm that wasn't wet.

She laughed uncontrollably as she through another dirt ball my way. "You can't get me!" She teased as she dodged all of my attacks.

I laughed along with her, when I finally landed a hit on her right leg. "I got you!"

"You did it you win!" She said with a little giggle.

"I didn't win...yet." I said with a smirk.

"What do you-" She started to say but I scooped her up in my arms spun her around. She giggled as we spun in circles.

I set her down when I noticed Black*Star making a big fuss over a notebook Maka held. "Shh, follow me. We are going to hide."

"Hide from what?" She asked looking around.

"Hide from the big queen ant. You killed on of her babies." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the tree where we were safely hidden from view of anybody.

"Kid," She said looking at me. "Why are we hiding? The queen ant won't hurt me because I didn't hurt any of her babies."

I sighed. "You caught me, we are hiding because I wanted to give you something secrete." I said leaning forward.

"Really what is-" Her sentence was cut short when my lips met hers. The kiss started out slow at first, but soon it deepened into a more passionate kiss that left us both breathless when we parted. "Wow, I liked that surprise." She said with a smile, before she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I love you Kid."

"I love you too Patti." I said turning pink. "We should get out of this tree." Even though I didn't want to move.

"No," She said as she turned around and leaned her back against my chest. I leaned my back against the trunk. Within moments, she was fast asleep snuggled in my arms. I smiled down at her, and tightened my grip so she wouldn't fall.

* * *

**Liz's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Crona!" I called, to the pink haired girl. "Are you hungry?"

She poked her head around the corner, looking as scared as a jack rabbit getting chased by a fox. "I don't know." She squeaked.

My heart softened. "Hey I'm sorry for yelling," I said lowering my voice. "Do you want a sandwich or something?"

"What do I have to do for it?" She asked taking a hesitant step forward.

My heart broke into a thousand pieces, the thought of what this poor girl had to go through. Living with her mother Medusa, and twin brother Ragnarok. "Nothing, at all just sit and I'll make you something to eat."down

"Really?" She asked hovering near a bar stool at the counter. "I always had to do horrible thing to get a scrap of food, at home." She said sitting down at the counter watching me.

"Well you are not at home anymore." I said as I started to make her a sandwich. "You will never have to do those thing while I'm here to protect you, I promise. I will never let them hurt you again."

She smiled shyly, and looked down at the counter. "Thank you Liz."

Just then Black*Star burst through the back door. "LIZ! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH KID AND PATTI! AS YOUR GOD I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" He shouted at me.

Crona jumped in her seat and hid behind the counter.

"Black*Star get out!" I shouted and threw a knife in his direction. "You're scaring her. Crona its okay, Black*Star is really a nice person. He is just really loud." I said trying to talk her out of hiding.

She peaked over the counter top, and then ducked down again.

"Wait, Crona as in the girl who ran away from home yesterday?" Black*Star asked.

"She didn't run away." I said walking around the counter. "I rescued her, a couple hours ago."

"Rescued her? What did she need rescuing from?" Black*Star asked as I bent down to lift the girl up in my arms.

"Yeah rescued her," I said straightening back up with her now in my arms. Her head was buried in chest, and her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. "Her mother allowed her twin brother to beat and rape her. I ran into her yesterday, and beat the living crap out of her brother."

"Oh." He said looking at the thin beat up girl in my arms. "No wonder she hid when I barged in. She is scared of men. Hey Crona, I'm sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to."

She looked at him then at me. "If he hurts you I will turn him into a living pretzel." I said and she giggled.

"Um...I gotta go...do laundry." He said and ran right back out the door.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me tighter. "You are so kind to me."

"Don't mention it." I said, holding her tightly against my chest.

"I know we've only known each other for a for hours, but I like you a lot." She said pulling away slightly to look in my eyes. "That kissed we shared, when I first got here was something magical. I felt a...a spark, and I was wondering-"

I stopped her ranting, when I suddenly pressed my lips to hers. It started out soft and slow, her lips fitting perfectly with my own. She was rigged at first, but soon she melted into the kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair as I set her down on her feet and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and I pressed her back to a wall. When the kiss broke we were both breathless.

"I guess you felt that spark to." She said with a sigh. "That kiss was amazing."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You are amazing." I whispered into her hair.

* * *

**I think that is where I will end this chapter. I hope you guys like it. REVIEW...please? **

**~Dessi16 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I can't sleep so I'm going to write another chapter. This one is going to have some SoMa and Black*Star-Tusbaki love. I thought I might add that in because it is a romance after all. This time I'm going to have 4 P.O.V.'s Soul's, Tusbaki's, Crona's, and Patti's. Not necessarily in that order though. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Crona's P.O.V.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost two months since I moved in with Liz, her sister Patti (she scares me), and Kid. It's a nice change from where I used to live. I don't have to worry about mother yelling at me or telling Ragnarok to hit me or rape me._

_Their friends have been so kind and welcoming. Especially Maka, she is the sweetest girl I know. (Well besides Liz.) Even though Soul still scares me with his pointy teeth, he is pretty cool. Black*Star is just to overly obsessed with surpassing god. Tusbaki, she is beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. Sometimes I wonder why she is even with that Black*Star guy. She is so down to earth, and he well he is just insane._

_~Crona._

"What you writing about sweetie?" I heard Liz ask from behind me.

"Oh nothing really, just how much I love it here." I said closing the diary and locking it.

"Aw how come you won't let read it?" She asked reaching for the book.

"Because it's my diary, and Maka says never to let anybody read a diary." I said grabbing her wrist. "Besides it's got a lot of private stuff in there."

She smirked and looked at the wrist I was holding. "Wanna have some fun?" She asked, and before I could respond She scoped me up and tossed me on the bed. For a second I was scared, because memories of Ragnarok flooded back into my mind. But as soon as she kissed me all those thoughts melted away.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and wove my fingers into her hair. She pressed her body closer to mine, not wanting any distance between us. The kiss deepened as our desire for each other grew. It never really goes any farther than kissing, but today I hope it does. I gently run my tongue over her soft lips, begging for entry. When my tongue slips into her mouth, I wrap my legs around her waist.

We break away for air, and I'm ready to start kissing again. As I lean up to get another kiss, she places two fingers on my lips.

"We have to stop," She murmurs. "If we don't stop now I won't be able to stop until the deed is done."

I smiled up at her. "I understand, and I want you to know I'm ready."

"You may be ready, but I want it to be more romantic." She said looking down at me.

I unwrapped my legs from her waist and released my grip on her hair. "Romantic how?"

She flops over and lays on her side. "I want to take you to dinner and a movie. When we come home, you take a shower. When you get out of the shower, you see rose petals everywhere and there are a couple dozen candles lit." She said staring into my eyes. "That is how I want our first time to be."

"Aww that's so sweet." I said blushing, then I kissed her softly and sweetly. "If that's how you want our first time to be then thats how it will be."

She smiled. "Thank you my darling angel."

"You're very welcome, my knight in shining armor." I said.

* * *

**Tusbaki's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Black*Star, please quit spying on Kid and Patti." I said pulling him out of yet another tree. "You promised you would go on this picnic with me."

"In a sec babe, I'm trying to see what they are doing." He said climbing back in the tree.

"Well if this is what your going to do then I'm going home." I said gathering the picnic stuff up. "There is no point in staying if you're not going to spend any time with me."

"Hey Tusbaki!" He shouted from the top of the tree. "I can see them! They are- Whoa! Whoa! AHHH!" He lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

I sighed, "I'm leaving Black*Star!" I called out to him as he feel to the ground.

"No wait don't go, please." He said flipping and landing on his feet. "I promise I'll behave, and stay here. No more spying, cross my heart." He said making an X over his heart.

"Why should I believe you this time?" I asked raising an eyebrow but setting the basket down.

"I swear to you, I will not spy for the remainder of the day." He said placing his hand over his heart and kneeling in front of me. "I give you an oath of the God's."

I giggled and sat down. "Okay fine I believe you."

"GREAT! NOW LETS EAT!" He shouted sitting across from me.

After the meal we laid down on the blanket and stared at the sky. After a while Black*Star flipped over onto his stomach and broke the silence. "Tsubaki?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm bored." He groaned. "Can we do something fun?"

"Like what?" I asked closing my eyes once again.

"I don't know." He said pulling some grass out of the ground to play with.

"Well think of something-" I barley finished my sentence, before he kissed me then pulled back quickly. My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up blushing like crazy. "W-what was that for?" I stuttered.

His face was just as pink as mine. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He shrugged and turned away. "Tsubaki, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Black*Star?" I asked.

He stood up and walked to the tree. "Will you... Will you... Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, keeping his face hidden.

I blushed and responded. "I thought you'd never ask." He turned around to look at me. Then suddenly i was in his arms and we were spinning in circles.

"YAHOO!" He shouted, as he spun me.

He ended up tripping, and we feel I landed on top of him. Our lips met, as soon as we hit the ground. It was an accidental kiss but, neither of us wanted to pull away. The kiss slowly deepened, and my blood started pumping faster. This was my first kiss ever, and I loved the feeling it gave me. I loved the way our lips fit together perfectly. When we finally broke apart we were both breathless, and we knew we were it for each other.

* * *

**Patti's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Come on Kid," I said grabbing both of his hands. "Can we keep her please?" I begged.

"Patti," He said with a sigh. "It's a giraffe, we can not keep her."

"But it's a baby giraffe." I said pouting. "Her name is Sparkle, and the Zookeeper won't miss her."

"Why don't we take Sparkle back to her mommy," Kid suggested. "After all she is a baby and she needs her mommy to live. Then I can get you the biggest stuffed giraffe the toy store has. How does that sound?"

"But I don't want to give Sparkle up." I said sadly. "She is my friend."

"Tell you what, you can visit Sparkle every day." Kid said as he took my hand. "Now lets bring her back to her mommy."

"Okay," I said tearing up, I didn't want to give her up. "I guess, but can we have ice cream too?"

"Sure we can have ice cream after we get you a new giraffe stuffed animal." Kid said smiling as we walked the giraffe back to the zoo. "Patti, I would let you keep the giraffe if it weren't against the law." He said when we gave Sparkle to the mean zookeeper.

"I know you would Kid," I said when we turned to head to the toy store. "But I don't think Liz would. I mean she doesn't approve of anything I do, why don't you think we haven't told her about us yet?"

"I'll handle Liz," Kid said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"HEY LOOK THE TOY STORE!" I shouted, and started to run towards it dragging Kid along with me.

"Slow down please." He said trying to keep up with me.

"I want a giraffe that's 9 feet tall." I said dragging him into the store.

"The tallest giraffe they have is 8 feet tall." He said looking at the giraffe happily. "Oh such perfect symmetry! Look at the price it is $8.88, we are getting this one Patti. It's perfect in every way."

"Okay Kid," I said giggling. "Lets get it."

He payed for the giraffe and we went to the ice cream shop right next door to the toy store. We both got chocolate-vanilla swirly cones. Then we headed home.

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Maka will you please put the book down." I said taking the book from her hands. "It's obvious they are dating."

"How do you know?" She asked reaching for her book.

"Just look its been two months, they go everywhere together. They hold hands, they are always talking and laughing." I sighed. "Maka they are like us when we first started dating."

She sighed and gave in. "I guess you're right. They do seem like they are dating."

"See I told you so." I said giving her a toothy grin. "Now can you please focus on us for a little while?"

She smirked, and leaned forward. "Sure." She said then she pressed her lips against mine. Our kisses unlike most start off ravenous and rough, because for us pain is pleasure. I nibble on her bottom lip, and she lets out a soft growl. I smile against her lips, before my tongue enters her mouth. Out tongues fight for dominance, neither winning or losing.

"God I love you Maka." I say when we break apart for air.

"And I love you Soul." She responded, and kissed me again. For some odd reason every time we kiss, and break apart our kisses get softer and more passionate.

I leaned back in the couch, and she leaned against me nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I nibbled he ear, and she sighed. I could tell she was tired so I positioned her to where her head was resting on my lap, and I turned the T. V. on.

"Go to sleep Maka." I instructed as I ran my fingers through her long blonde hair.

"But I'm not tired." She yawned. She then proceeded to curl up in a ball and fall asleep on my lap.

I smiled down at her, knowing I'm making the right decision.

* * *

**Hey guys.I know it was really fluffy! I'm sorry, but I need it to be. I have plans for the next chapters to come. Anyways REVIEWS? Please I love them.**

**~Dessi16**


End file.
